Potter Girls
by FallenAngel29
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. If you like the show Gilmore Girls you'll love it! Joey gets pregnant at 18 ad Pacey leaves her a few months later. The story begins when he makes a surprise visit. It ceters around Audrey (Joeyand Pacey's Daughter) and


Joey had Audrey at age eighteen she did not go to college, Pacey could not handle the responsibility. He and Joey both knew that if they got married they wouldn't make it. Pacey left three months after Audrey was born to go to college. Joey didn't go to college she lived with Bessie and Bodie and three year old Alexander and one year old Lillian. When Audrey was a year old Joey started to attend college courses in photography and art. After two years she got a job as a professional photographer. A year later Joey and Audrey moved to their own little house on the outskirts of Capeside. Her work took her out on the ocean and to many scenic places on the Eastern Seaboard. Occasionally she took an all expense paid trip to California or Nevada for a week leaving four year old Audrey with Bessie, Bodie, Alex and Lilly. Pacey sent child support money every month and sent Joey a card on holidays and her and Audrey's birthday but other than that and a visit every couple of years he wasn't a part of Audrey's life. Dawson and Gretchen had married while Dawson a sophomore in college and they lived in Los Angeles with their four children: Sarah(10), Brittany(8), Stephen(6) and Sebastian(4). Dawson was now a famous movie director. Andie had gone to college at Harvard and was now a lawyer. She had married another successful lawyer, Bradley Parker, six years ago and they now lived in Boston with their three children: Dylan age four, Amber age three and Ian age one. Andie and Brad visited Capeside frequently. Jen had gotten pregnant at the same time as Joey. Her and Jack got married. Then they headed to college in Florida. Jack became a doctor specializing in Oncology or Cancer patients. Jen became a high school guidance counselor it was weird that after her wild youth she could relate and help teens. Their oldest son was the same age as Audrey, Jack Connor (J.C.) is fourteen, Shane is ten, Brendan is eight, Bryan is six, Kayla is three and Timothy is six months old. After college, Jen and Jack moved back to Capeside. Josephine Potter "Audrey." Thirty-two-year-old Josephine (Joey) Potter called. "What mom?" Fourteen-year-old Audrey Potter answered. "I have to go to Boston for a photo shoot in an hour, Aunt Bessie and Uncle Bodie said you could stay with them I'm sure you'd have fun with Alex and Lily, anyway I'll be back tomorrow morning." Joey suggested. "Or you could go to Aunt Jen and Uncle Jack's if you want the baby to keep you up all night." Joey said trying again. "Mom can J.C. just sleep over so Timmy won't keep us up?" Audrey said hopefully, Jack Connor Mcphee J.C. for short was her best friend. "OK call J.C. and ask him if he wants to come over and make sure Aunt Jen and Uncle Jack say it's ok." Joey said smiling as she hurriedly packed a bag and her camera equipment. "He can sleep over, and Aunt Jen said it was ok." A smiling Audrey announced. "Okay then bye sweetheart, call me on my cell if you need anything or just go to Aunt Bessie's or Aunt Jen's, I'll be back around ten or eleven." Joey kissed Audrey on the forehead, shoved her bags in the car and took off for Boston. Audrey Jade Potter Audrey was used to her mother's trips and photo shoots just as she was used to seeing Pacey only once every couple of years. She forgot about all that as soon as J.C. came over. "A.J. was J.C.'s nickname for Audrey. When Joey heard that she shrieked "I used to date a guy named A.J." J.C. shook his head as he entered. "Audrey I can still hear Timmy crying, you are lucky you don't have a baby brother to keep you awake all night every night." He exclaimed stashing his sleeping bad and pillow in Audrey's room. "I don't know I kind of wish I had a little brother or sister, or a father for that matter." Audrey replied a little bitterly. "You have your mother." He said. "I know Audrey said smiling. Audrey and J.C. watched some movies, talked then fell asleep on the couch. Pacey Witter Unknown to Joey and Audrey Pacey Witter was on his way from New York City where his Computer company had made him a very wealthy man at the age of thirty-two. His only regret was that he hadn't been there for Joey and Audrey. So he was flying into Capeside at nine the next morning and surprising "The Potter Girls" he was planning to buy an apartment or a house to stay in and to visit a lot. Audrey Jade Potter Audrey was awakened by the doorbell ringing. She looked at her watch nine o'clock, who was ringing the doorbell at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. She wondered. Audrey groggily put on a robe and answered it. What she saw made her instantly awake. "Dad?" She asked. "Yeah, hey baby." He said enveloping her in a big hug. "Where's your mother?" He asked stepping into the house. "She's in Boston she'll be back in an hour or two." Audrey answered. The talking had partially woken J.C. up. "God A.J. who's at the door at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?" J.C. whined getting up and making his way to the kitchen without opening his eyes. Without thinking, Audrey handed him a cup of black coffee, his favorite. Her father raised his eyebrows. "Dad this is J.C. remember, Aunt Jen and Uncle Jack's son." Audrey said pouring herself a cup of orange juice. J.C.'s eyes flew open. "Oh right yeah, god you look exactly like your mom." Pacey said smiling. "If you think I look like my mom you should see Kayla." He answered sitting down at the table. "Oh I don't know, Timmy looks like your mom even more than you or Kayla do." Audrey retorted. "AUDREY how can you tell? Timmy has brown hair and he's only six months old!" J.C. exclaimed. "There's something about the face." Audrey answered smiling. Pacey just sat there watching them. "So have you seen Aunt Gretchen lately?" Audrey asked. "No I've been in New York for the last few years." Pacey replied. "Oh, they came for a visit a few months ago." Audrey said. "Ya and so did Aunt Andie and Uncle Brad." J.C. said. Just then, someone came barging in the door. "Audrey, J.C. where are you." Joey called. "She stopped dead when she saw the scene in the kitchen and proceeded to drop her bag. "Audrey, J.C. upstairs, Pacey outside NOW." She ordered going out side. Audrey and J.C. ran up the stairs they had never heard Joey use that tone of voice. 


End file.
